Elen Umenyare
by Lizzy y Gloris
Summary: que les podemos decir, simplemente una historia llena de fantasía, romance y muchas cosas divertidas y locas, y todo esto en un solo lugar: Hogwarts.


Capítulo uno: un colegio y dos amigas...  
  
"Si tuviera que pedir un deseo, se lo pediría a las estrellas..."  
  
Las estrellas; como me gusta mirarlas, son tan hermosas, brillantes e inalcanzables durante la noche, y que no se intimidan aun cuando la luna a su lado las hace lucir indefensas, quisiera poder tener una de ellas conmigo, para no sentirme tan solo... y tan indefenso, por que yo tengo encima un peso tan grande y me siento tan pequeño, a veces quisiera escapar de mis preocupaciones, ser una persona normal, sin responsabilidades tan grandes, sin tener que llevar una carga que apenas puedo controlar y que me atormenta día tras día, quisiera tan solo un poco de felicidad, de cariño y de comprensión que me fue arrebatada cuando apenas era un bebé... pero veo que la felicidad no es para mí, y creo que cada vez se apaga mas mi esperanza y pierdo las ganas de vivir. Quisiera.... o:::: o :::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o:::o  
  
El Instituto Cottingley para brujas... una institución para jóvenes brujas de importantes familias, situado en un lugar mas allá de nuestra imaginación, donde sus altos muros están rodeados de conocimiento y dedicación, de armonía y tranquilidad, un lugar ideal para el estudio y el aprendizaje de las cosas mas increíbles que rodean a este mundo... la magia. Por tanto el Instituto es un lugar muy especial y sus alumnas también lo son, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece...  
  
-Señorita Helen, creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para comportarse dentro de mi clase y el que usted sepa todo no le da derecho a no prestar ¡Atención!- dijo enfadada la profesora de transformaciones, una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño y una túnica de color azul marino que hacia juego con sus ojos que en esos momentos reflejaban disgusto.  
  
- ehh, yo... lo siento profesora Walkins, no era mi intención- dijo una chica nerviosa que al instante que llamó su atención la profesora se puso de pie, esta era muy bonita, alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo negro y lacio recogido en una coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos por su rostro, su tez era clara y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris. Miraba a la profesora con temor, casi nunca le llamaban la atención, era de las mejores alumnas del colegio. Se escucharon risitas detrás de ella de otras chicas que la maestra alcanzó a escuchar y les lanzó una dura mirada.  
  
-siéntese señorita y procure estar atenta a mi clase- la chica suspiró aliviada y se sentó al instante.  
  
-quiero que para el curso que viene me traigan un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre los animagos...- dijo con voz mas calmada la profesora.  
  
Se escuchó el suave sonido del toque de una campana de plata, marcaba el fin de la clase, las chicas de sexto curso salieron apresuradas a su siguiente y última clase del día. Helen tomó sus cosas y salio a prisa hacia su siguiente clase, la cual era su preferida. Ella era la hija de un importante miembro del Ministerio de Magia, sus padres, a los cuales quería mucho, la habían convencido de entrar a este Instituto, aunque al principio no le había agradado nada la idea de tener que convivir con varias jovencitas de su edad pues se había acostumbrado a la educación con una tutora que personalmente le impartía la clase, recordó que al principio no había sido fácil, a diferencia de las demás a ella no le gustaba estar andar pavoneándose por los pasillos y sentirse superior, recordaba el miedo que había sentido en su primer día, como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, criticándola y juzgándola, se sentía como un pequeño ratón al cual todas las aves rapiñas veían como su próxima presa. Ese día lo recordaría por siempre. Llegó a los vestidores y se apresuro a cambiarse solo le quedaban cinco minutos o llegaría tarde y eso no le gustaba nada al profesor Bell, en cuatro minutos ya estaba lista, ahora tenía que ir contra reloj y apresurarse a llegar a medio camino se detuvo y miró su mano, ¡se le había olvidado su varita!, se reprimió a si misma por ser tan distraída, ¿cómo se le ocurría llegar a clase sin el elemento mas importante? Oía la voz del profesor Bell en su cabeza "señorita Helen su falta de atención la va a matar un día de estos". Rápidamente tomó su varita y hecho a correr en dirección a su salón, miró su hermoso reloj de oro (regalo de navidad de su abuela) justo a tiempo. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos, frente a ella había una banda de dos metros de ancho y catorce metros de largo y en el centro dos chicas ambas preparadas con sus máscaras de malla ya puestas y ocultaban sus rostros, estaban en posición de saludo, cada una al centro de la banda con sus varitas, hubo una leve reverencia, apenas se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas de la clase estaban en lo más alejado del salón y además el profesor aún no había llegado, miraba a todos lados buscando.  
  
-"ensis"- escucho decir a ambas chicas, un brillo cubrió las varitas y las transformó en dos largas espadas.  
  
Dieron unos cuantos pasos y se pusieron nuevamente frente a frente, la tensión crecía en el salón; Helen solo miraba, no podía articular palabra, sabía que lo que iba a empezar no era nada bueno, retrocedió y se limitó a observar. Ambas chicas habían tomado la posición básica de en guardia, una posición agazapada con ambas rodillas flexionadas, el brazo de atrás doblado hacia arriba y el brazo de la espada en posición horizontal hacia la oponente. Pudo distinguir a ambas por una cosa, una tenía el guante de color azul y la otra de color negro, aún no podía saber quienes eran por que tenían el rostro cubierto y su curiosidad la estaba matando, puso más atención. La chica del guante de color azul comenzó con una estocada, un movimiento sencillo, pero la otra chica retrocedió y la detuvo con una parada, se separaron y volvieron a la posición elemental.  
  
-¿preparada para perder?- preguntó la chica de guante azul.  
  
-apenas estoy calentando- contesto burlonamente la otra.  
  
En cuestión de segundos las dos chicas estaban sumergidas en una intensa pelea, Helen recordó que no se permitía el uso de la espada a menos que un profesor lo permitiese y estuviese ahí para asegurarse de que no se lastimaran, por ello solo utilizaban el florete, que era mucho más delgado que la espada y más flexible y tenía una punta roma, es decir que no hacía daño. De pronto, cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor apareció el profesor Bell. Entró al salón, al parecer las dos chicas que estaban en combate no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-¿se puede saber que hacen?- exclamó el profesor.  
  
Las chicas perdieron el control y se lastimaron, una tenía solo una pequeña herida en el brazo, poco profunda, pero la otra tenía una más grande en la pierna y no paraba de sangrar. Las dos bajaron la guardia y miraron al profesor. Este estaba muy enojado, a pesar de ser un hombre de muy buen carácter, no le gustaba que lo desobedeciesen, miró a las chicas con sus grandes ojos castaños, tenía puesto el traje de esgrima y llevaba el casco en una mano apoyado en su cintura, en la otra mano tenía sostenida la varita firmemente, su cabello de color paja lo tenía peinado para atrás, y a pesar de su edad aun se veía muy joven. Si Helen no estuviera tan nerviosa, hubiera podido escuchar los suspiros de otras chicas al ver al profesor.  
  
-muy bien jovencitas miren lo que ha hecho su falta de juicio, en todos los años que he estado como maestro en esta venerable institución jamás había tenido a dos alumnas como ustedes dos- dijo el profesor con aire decepcionado, las chicas bajaron la cabeza.  
  
-quiero que me acompañen a mi escritorio, sepan que su comportamiento no será pasado por alto, quítense las mascaras y acompáñenme por favor- ordenó el profesor. Las chicas obedecieron, y se quitaron las máscaras dejando ver quienes eran las dos, Helen miró sorprendida y a la vez comprendiendo todo, la chica del guante azul era no muy delgada, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio recogido en un extravagante peinado, su nombre era Mary Sue, la chica mas odiosa que conocía, Mary miró la herida que tenía en el brazo no era la gran cosa y miró a la otra chica con odio, esta solo le devolvió otra mirada de odio (n/a: mas o menos así ¬¬) a diferencia de la otra esta era alta, delgada y de piel pálida, su cabello de color castaño oscuro caía ondeando hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas , y sus ojos de color miel estaban llenos de ira. Ambas caminaron apesadumbradas hacia el profesor y solo escuchaban sin decir nada su castigo. Unos minutos después las dos chicas salieron del salón, Helen supuso que el profesor las mandó a la enfermería, caminó al igual que todas las chicas hacia el centro del salón y la clase finalmente comenzó.  
  
Después de la clase, como era de esperarse la noticia de la pelea, entre las dos enemigas más famosas del colegio se difundió tan rápido que para la hora de la comida era la plática principal en todas las mesas. Helen entro al comedor principal, lo primero a la vista eran varios grupos de mesas circulares perfectamente acomodadas y adornadas, como un restaurante elegante, al fondo estaba la mesa principal donde se encontraban los profesores, Helen se dirigió a la mesa más apartada como de costumbre, la mesa tenía sus habituales arreglos florales de rosas y demás extrañas flores, sobre la mesa estaban colocados perfectamente los platos de oro y copas de cristal, se sentó tomó un papel que había frente a ella y lo leyó, era el menú de ese día y no tenia mucha hambre, así solo pidió unas papas asadas que al instante aparecieron en su plato y su copa también se llenó , tomo el tenedor y cuando se disponía a tomar su primer bocado, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Giró su cabeza para ver quien era y ahí se encontraba la misma chica de ojos color miel, mirándola, esta le sonrió.  
  
-hola- dijo Helen invitándola a sentarse, esta lo hizo y tomó la hoja que ella anteriormente había utilizado para ver el menú del día.  
  
-hola, ¿ya revisaste la tabla de calificaciones finales?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-no, la verdad no he tenido tiempo- respondió volviendo a poner atención a su comida. La otra chica pidió también papas asadas y empezó a comer tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- no pudo evitar decir Helen.  
  
-ah, si te refieres a lo de Mary Sue...- respondió vagamente.  
  
-sí, ¿Por qué se pelearon?- la curiosidad invadía a Helen, miró a su amiga a los ojos tratando de buscar respuestas.  
  
-no se te puede ocultar nada ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Annette, por favor ya dime- insistió Helen. La aludida dio un suspiro.  
  
-bien, la víbora (acostumbraba a llamar a Mary así) empezó todo, ella empezó a hablar de todas las cosas que tenía planeada hacer con su mamá y de la lástima que sentía por todas las personas que no tenían...-hizo una larga pausa- ya sabes, empezó con sus risitas tontas y luego pues, pasó esto- dijo señalando la pierna herida- y ya.  
  
-te pudiste haber metido en muchos problemas ¿sabes?- dijo Helen preocupada., Annette le devolvió el comentario con una sonrisa.  
  
-sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa, ¡soy la reina de los problemas!- dijo un poco más alegre y se echaron a reír.  
  
Después de la comida, las dos se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios, antes de llegar al pasillo que daba a estos había un enorme cuadro de madera colocado en la pared, en este aparecía en letras grandes de color esmeralda: "LISTA DE CALIFICACIONES DE EXÁMENES FINALES". Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el cuadro y buscaron sus nombres.  
  
-¡lo sabía!- exclamó Annette.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Helen  
  
-que tu tendrías la calificación mas alta- dijo riendo Annette.  
  
-Annette por dios, ¿que tiene de emocionante eso?, además el que yo tenga la calificación más alta no es la gran cosa- dijo Helen avergonzándose un poco, no le gustaba presumir ni mucho menos.  
  
-oh profesora yo puedo contestar esa pregunta... si soy Helen la joven mas inteligente del instituto Conttingley- dijo Annette burlonamente imitando la voz de su amiga.  
  
-Ann, basta- dijo Helen azorándose más.  
  
-je, je, je, lo siento, pero eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, mira que sacar excelencia en transformaciones, eso es ¡casi imposible!- dijo Annette con gestos exagerados.  
  
-eso es mentira, transformaciones es una materia básica- la corrigió Helen- además lo que si es asombroso es que alguien tenga excelencia en pociones ¿no es verdad Ann?- dijo mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.  
  
-ehh...-balbuceó, su ojos miel se dirigieron mirando lo interesante del piso- bueno la verdad es que pociones no es tan difícil solo es seguir el método correcto y ya, como una receta de cocina- explicó Annette.  
  
-lo que tu digas- dijo Helen señalándola con el dedo índice- mejor nos vamos antes de que algún maestro llegue, además debemos empezar a preparar nuestras cosas, mañana es el ultimo día y nos vamos.  
  
-tienes razón- corroboró Annette- no quiero que se me olvide nada.  
  
Así las dos chicas se dirigieron cada una a sus dormitorios, lo que no sabían era que realmente esa iba a ser su última noche en ese colegio. A la mañana siguiente...  
  
-dios mío se me hizo tarde- exclamó Helen saltando de su cama adoselada.  
  
Hizo a un lado una de las blancas cortinas de seda, se calzó sus zapatillas de dormir, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta entró y vio que la tina de mármol ya estaba preparada para que ella se metiera a bañar, dio gracias por ese detalle y se apresuró, se sumergió en el agua y aunque el agua estaba muy agradable no podía perder el tiempo, ¿Cómo es que se había quedado dormida?, percibió el dulce aroma que emanaba el agua, sacudió su cabeza, no debía perder el tiempo, terminó de bañarse, tomo una bata de baño y se colocó una toalla en su cabeza, se dirigió al armario y tomo su uniforme, en minutos ya estaba lista, corrió al tocador y se peinó, y como siempre se recogió el cabello, casi no le gustaba llevarlo suelto. Salió disparada como una flecha hacia el comedor, entró miró a todas las mesas y encontró que Ann la estaba esperando, esta le hizo señas para que fuera hacia donde estaba, Helen se sentó a su lado y tomó aire, correr tan rápido la había fatigado.  
  
-perdón... se me hizo...-dijo pausadamente.  
  
-tarde- le ayudo a concluir Annette, Helen solo le dirigió una sonrisa- clásico de ti Helen, el día que tengas una cita el chico tendrá que ser muy paciente para esperarte, je, je, je- dijo burlonamente Annette. Helen solo alcanzó a darle un codazo.  
  
-no estoy interesada en chicos- dijo sin dejar de mirar su plato y cruzando los brazos.  
  
-eso es por ahora- susurró Ann, Helen la escuchó y la miró con cara de eso no es cierto.  
  
-Ya Helen no te enojes, es malo para tu salud- dijo Ann en tono consolador.  
  
-de acuerdo- dijo, y mientras tanto miró que Ann ya había terminado de desayunar, Helen pidió solo unas salchichas que aparecieron al instante y comenzó a comer.  
  
-¿ya tienes planes para las vacaciones?- preguntó Ann, Helen la miró.  
  
-realmente no, papá tiene que terminar unos negocios en París y mamá estará ocupada un tiempo a finales de vacaciones se comprometió a ayudar en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.- dijo Helen sin mucho animo, le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con sus padres pero este verano iban a estar muy ocupados.  
  
-¿Por qué no vienes la última semana de vacaciones a mi casa?-preguntó Ann, Helen la miró sorprendida, solamente había ido una vez a la casa de Ann y solo había llegado hasta el recibidor.  
  
-¿es enserio?- preguntó incrédula Helen.  
  
-por supuesto- respondió Ann- podrás quedarte hasta que inicie el curso e iremos a comprar nuestras cosas juntas ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-sería genial- dijo Helen emocionada.  
  
-entonces esta hecho, tu pasaras la última semana de vacaciones en mi casa- dijo Annette contenta. Helen sonrió y continuó comiendo, Annette susurró algo y al instante apareció frente a ella una rebanada de un delicioso pastel de chocolate.  
  
-¡Ann!- exclamó Helen- pero si apenas es el desayuno y ya estas comiendo postres- Ann la miró y alejó el plato de Helen, Helen rió, Ann tenía una enorme debilidad por los postres, era imposible no verla comiendo dulces, y los chocolates eran sus favoritos.  
  
-bueno, hoy es un día especial y por eso hay que celebrarlo con dulces- dijo sonriente y con una mirada maliciosa. Helen reconoció esa mirada.  
  
-¿Qué tramas esta vez Ann?- preguntó Helen poniendo las manos en la cadera, esperando una explicación.  
  
-¿yo?, nada- dijo con fingida inocencia que a Helen la conmovió como odiaba cuando hacía eso no podías renegarle nada. Se escuchó un gritó y todas las que estaban en el comedor se sobresaltaron. Mary Sue entró corriendo al comedor, y miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien, Helen escucho la risita de Ann. Se volvió para ver a Mary Sue y notó cual era el motivo de su histeria, ¡el color de su cabello era verde!, Mary la miró y luego vio a Annette, esta no le daba importancia al asunto y seguía comiendo plácidamente su pastel.  
  
-¡tú!- gritó Mary Sue señalándola.  
  
Todas las presentes miraron a Annette, sin embargo Annette no mostraba expresión alguna y levantó la vista para ver a Mary Sue.  
  
-¿si?- dijo Ann en un tono frío.  
  
-tu me hiciste eso, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- empezó a gritar Mary Sue histérica.  
  
La profesora Evelyn, una mujer mayor, ojos negros y mirada penetrante, de estatura media y cabello canoso se acercó hasta ellas y tomó a Mary Sue por los hombros.  
  
-expliquen que es lo que pasa aquí señoritas- dijo mirándolas a las dos de forma indiferente.  
  
-está- señaló nuevamente a Ann- se atrevió a hacerme esto, mire- dijo dramáticamente y mostrándole un verde mechón de cabello, Helen estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, Mary Sue parecía una de esas estrellas de rock muggle (gente no mágica) La profesora miró a Annette acusadoramente.  
  
-¿es cierto eso señorita Van Garrett?- preguntó secamente la profesora.  
  
-profesora- dijo Annette en tono superior- no es de mi agrado hacer ese tipo de cosas y además ¿como podría yo entrar en la habitación de ella, si todas las habitaciones son cerradas con hechizos durante la noche?- explicó Annette, su excusa había funcionado, una vez más se había librado de problemas y castigos. La profesora abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente meditó por un momento.  
  
- Señorita Smithers- se dirigió a Mary- me temo que la señorita Van Garrett tiene razón, tal vez usted tuvo la culpa- dijo calmadamente la profesora.  
  
-pero... pero...-empezó Mary Sue mirando con odio intenso a Annette.  
  
-sin peros señorita, vaya con la profesora Catherine (la profesora de pociones), tal vez ella la pueda ayudar- dijo la profesora Evelyn y la condujo fuera del comedor, al salir todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas. Helen estaba muerta de risa, miró a Annette esta también estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-¿fuiste tú verdad?- dijo Helen abrazando su estomago, reír tanto le había hecho que le doliera.  
  
-te explico después- dijo Annette y le guiño un ojo. Realmente si había sido ella.  
  
Dos horas más tarde las chicas ya se encontraban todas listas en el recibidor principal esperando la llegada de sus padres, cuando apareció Mary Sue todas trataron de disimular su risa al parecer la maestra no había conseguido la poción adecuada para quitarle el color a su cabello, llevaba una ridícula especie de bufanda púrpura que le cubría el verdoso cabello. Annette sonreía con satisfacción, mientras las chicas habían subido a sus habitaciones a terminar de preparar sus equipajes, Annette había dejado a su elfina personal arreglando lo último y se fue al dormitorio de Helen a contarle como había logrado darle al cabello de esa víbora ese color y como había logrado pasar los hechizos que se colocaban durante las noches en los dormitorios para la seguridad de las chicas. Helen escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.  
  
:::---flash back---::: -¡pociones!, lo sabía-exclamó Helen- entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que le va a durar?- preguntó emocionada.  
  
-tres semanas- dijo Annette mostrando a la vez tres dedos- y la maestra no encontrará el antídoto porque me aseguré de que se perdiera- dijo con su clásica sonrisa maliciosa. Helen la miró confundida y Annette sacó una hoja de su bolsillo al parecer de un libro y se la entregó a Helen esta la analizó y se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de decir su amiga.  
  
-tu...-dijo Helen con el trozo del libro de pociones en la mano- ¿Cómo?  
  
- tu crees que alguien que adore las pociones... -empezó Annette.  
  
-y que sea la alumna favorita de la profesora- continúo Helen, aunque Annette no lo admitiera era la mejor en pociones y la maestra la apreciaba mucho pero a Annette siempre lo negaba. En ese momento solo arqueó una ceja en señal de negación.  
  
-te decía que durante la última hora de ayer me las arregle para entrar en el laboratorio de pociones y aproveche el momento y pues no me iba a ir sin despedirme de la víbora y darle las gracias por la herida que me hizo en la pierna- dijo señalando esta a su vez, ya no quedaba ninguna cicatriz la medimaga del colegio la había curado perfectamente.  
  
-me lo imaginé- dijo Helen- bueno ¿y como fue que pudiste entrar a su cuarto?- esta era la parte a la que Helen quería llegar.  
  
-bueno, pues no fue tan difícil, es un hechizo que se ve hasta séptimo curso- explicó- pero lo que me costó mucho trabajo fue volverlo a poner, lo que no me imaginé es que no lo supieras, si esta en el libro "Cottingley, un instituto un universo..." pensé que ya lo habías leído.  
  
-bueno si lo leí, pero no lo recuerdo-  
  
Helen que estaba hincada sobre su cama se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y estuvo en silencio un rato recordando, Annette no la interrumpió. Helen volvió la atención hacia su amiga.  
  
-creo que ya es hora de irnos- anunció Helen.  
  
-bien veamos que logró hacer la víbora- una Annette sonriente salió de la habitación y juntas se dirigieron al recibidor principal, los elfos domésticos se encargarían de llevar sus cosas.  
  
::: Fin del flash back :::  
  
La primera en irse fue Mary Sue y como siempre sus mayordomos la fueron a traer, así poco a poco las chicas se iban retirando, hasta que solo quedaron Helen y Annette. Las dos platicaban alegremente sobre sus proyectos para el verano, y de repente entraron tres personas al recibidor.  
  
-papá... mamá- gritó emocionada Helen. Un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro como el de Helen y ojos azules miraba con cariño a su hija a su lado estaba una señora muy elegante delgada y de cabello castaño claro, con los mismos ojos grises de Helen y de carácter noble.  
  
-papá- esta vez era Annette se había abalanzado sobre un señor alto y bien parecido con el cabello oscuro y ojos de color marrón, era delgado y usaba unas gafas que le daban personalidad este abrazó a Ann con dulzura.  
  
-hola chicas- saludo el papá de Annette que aunque en apariencia era un hombre muy serio tenía muy buen corazón.  
  
-hola señor Thomas- saludó una sonriente Helen. Los padres de Helen y Annette comenzaron a charlar mientras salían al patio principal del colegio era enorme, a la derecha había un gran laberinto de setos, y al frente una fuente con un ángel tocando una lira, era de gran tamaño, a su alrededor habían enormes jardines con diferentes flores hermosas, que le daban vida al lugar, no muy lejos habían dos enormes limusinas esperando.  
  
-bueno, entonces hasta dentro de un mes Helen, nos veremos- se despidió Ann y le dio un abrazo a su amiga esta también correspondió el abrazo. El señor Thomas padre de Ann y el padre de Helen el señor Matew se despidieron y cada una partió hacia su hogar.  
  
Helen subió a su correspondiente Limusina y se durmió durante el largo trayecto a casa. En cuestión de unas horas habían llegado a la Residencia de los Plymounth, una hermosa mansión al pie de una colina una construcción antigua pero bien conservada, con dos hermosos jardines llenos de flores de diversos colores que le daban un brillo especial a aquel lugar y dos grandes pilares decorados con ángeles que estaban justo en la entrada principal y daban la bienvenida, además si ponías mucha atención podías escuchar su hermoso canto. La familia Plymounth entró a la estancia principal, del techo pendía un enorme candelabro con grabados de flores y había velas encendidas que flotaban sobre este e iluminaban de forma acogedora. Helen tomó la cena en compañía de sus padres, siempre le había gustado estar a lado de ellos, tenía una enorme sonrisa, las vacaciones eran su parte favorita del año, no mas tareas, no más exámenes y no mas maestros, estuvo platicando un rato con sus padres sobre todo lo ocurrido en el instituto cuando llegó a la parte del cabello verde de Mary Sue sus padres rieron a carcajadas, la verdad es que a los señores Plymounth nunca les había agradado la familia de Mary Sue, pero por el contrario se llevaban muy bien con el papá de Annette. Después de la cena, Helen estaba muy cansada por el largo viaje, aunque la verdad era muy cómodo viajar a veces en autos muggles. Subió las largas escaleras de caracol que daban a la segunda planta caminó por el largo pasillo y llegó finalmente a su habitación abrió la enorme puerta de roble de par en par y se encontró con su habitación, una enorme cama adoselada de la cual en cada esquina caían grácilmente largas cortinas de seda de color amarillo, frente a la cama había una enorme ventana con cortinas largas amarillas con adornos dorados y tenía una vista excelente, desde ahí podía ver los amaneceres más hermosos, junto a la cama había dos mesitas y al fondo tenía su escritorio de trabajo todo estaba perfectamente en orden como a ella le gustaba. Se cambió de ropa y se puso su bata de dormir y se dejo caer en la cama donde la alcanzó un profundo sueño. A la semana siguiente los padres de Helen saldrían de la ciudad para terminar compromisos de trabajo, a Helen no le agradó mucho la idea pero no podía hacer nada. Entonces llegó la noche antes de que sus padres se fueran, estaban cenando muy a gusto, Helen terminó la cena y se iba a parar para despedirse de sus padres pero su padre la detuvo.  
  
-siéntate- le pidió de forma amable, Helen lo miraba sin comprender-tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante contigo.- Helen miró a su madre y esta asintió.  
  
-hija- comenzó a decir la madre de Helen- sabes que te queremos mucho y queremos lo mejor para ti, por ello tu padre y yo hemos tomado una decisión.- Helen oía atenta cada palabra.  
  
-nosotros hemos decidido que tienes que ir a estudiar a otro colegio- Helen abrió mucho los ojos ¿otro colegio? Pero que estaban pensando sus padres, iba a protestar pero su padre se lo impidió.  
  
-Helen, cariño escúchanos, ahora son tiempos difíciles y muy peligrosos y la verdad el instituto Cottingley no es el lugar más seguro por ello te cambiaremos a otra institución- argumentó su padre  
  
-¿si? ¿A cual?- dijo Helen con enfado.  
  
-Hogwarts- respondieron sus padres a coro.  
  
-¿Hogwarts?, papá pero...- Helen lo miró suplicante.  
  
-no te preocupes no vas a ir sola- dijo el su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro- si eso es lo que te preocupa la buena noticia es que Thomas y yo tuvimos una charla y llegamos a la misma conclusión- explicó el señor Plymounth.  
  
-eso quiere decir que...-dijo Helen muy emocionada.  
  
-Annette también va ir a Hogwarts- concluyó la madre de Helen.  
  
-¡genial!- exclamó emocionada Helen.  
  
-espero que Annette tome tan bien la noticia como tu- dijo su madre distraídamente. Helen sonrió nerviosamente la casa de los Van Garrett iba a ser un caos conociendo a Annette...  
  
Y mientras tanto en casa de los Van Garrett...  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!- se escuchó una fuerte exclamación por toda la enorme mansión.  
  
-Ann cariño tranquilízate, no es para tanto- dijo apresuradamente el señor Thomas, su hija estaba envuelta en ira después de la noticia.  
  
-¿Qué no es para tanto?, me estas diciendo que me vas a mandar a Hogwarts así por que sí- dijo histérica- pues no pienso ir- dijo dándose vuelta y cruzando los brazos. Annette comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.  
  
- Annette Amelié Van Garrett- exclamó su padre, cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo significaban problemas, ups lo había olvidado era ella la reina de los problemas.  
  
-¿que es lo que desea señor Thomas Andrew Van Garrett?- preguntó enfadada Annette.  
  
-escucha – dijo más tranquilo- si te cambio a esa institución es por tu seguridad hija no deseo que nada malo te pase por eso tomé esa decisión- Annette arqueó una ceja- además no vas sola también irá contigo Helen, su padre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo- dijo esperando que lo último la convenciera.  
  
-¿enserio?- preguntó insegura.  
  
-de verdad cariño- dijo su padre con su mejor sonrisa. Annette caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó.  
  
-gracias por preocuparte por mí y perdóname por ser tan egoísta- susurró Annette.  
  
-es mi obligación como padre preocuparme por mi princesa- dijo y la miró a los ojos- estas perdonada. Annette sonrió muy contenta, y subió a su habitación con muchas ideas en la cabeza pero lo primero que haría sería escribirle una carta a su mejor amiga Helen. Hablando de Helen recibió la correspondiente carta de Annette a tiempo, a través de la lechuza de la familia Van Garrett, su nombre era Zephyrus, una lechuza grisácea casi negra de gran tamaño y ojos muy amarillos aunque aparentaba ser muy agresiva por el contrario era una lechuza muy noble y dulce. Le entregó la carta a Helen e inmediatamente la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, Helen se sentó en la mesa frente al escritorio la abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer:  
  
Querida Helen: Ya te habrás enterado de la terrible noticia del cambio de colegio, creedme que cuando me enteré casi me muero, (Helen se imagino toda la escena que le habría hecho Ann a su padre) pero bueno la parte buena es que vamos a estar juntas. En fin solo te quería recordar que solo faltan unos cuantos días para que vengas a casa, ah y mi padre me acaba de decir que se tiene que ir a una reunión importante a ¡Tokio! , que malvado me deja sola pero la pasaremos bien, espero ansiosamente la última semana de vacaciones. Se despide. Annette  
  
P.D. no me había dado cuenta de una de las ventajas de cambiarse de institución, ¡nos libramos de la pequeña víbora!  
  
Helen rió era cierto ya no verían mas a la odiosa de Mary Sue, guardó cuidadosamente la carta en un cajón que tenía en su escritorio, ahí guardaba todas las cartas que recibía especialmente las de Annette, suspiró, ella también ya quería que llegara la última semana de vacaciones no aguantaba más tiempo estar sola. Volvió a mirar el escritorio y encontró la carta de Hogwarts le había llegado hace tres días la tomó nuevamente entre sus manos y la volvió a leer, finalmente la dejó junto donde estaba y se detuvo a pensar un momento, al principio el cambio de colegio no le pareció tan malo, pero ahora pensándolo bien, iba a relacionarse con personas que no conocía y además de que en esa escuela habían tanto chicas como chicos, y jamás en su vida había estado en un colegio con niños, el simple hecho de pensar en esa idea le daba escalofríos, no iba a ser lo mismo que en el colegio Cottingley y además se iba a sentir como una extraña en medio de tantas personas. Se abrazó a si misma, respiró profundamente y se relajó, iría con Annette y al menos tendría una amiga eso la aliviaba mucho.  
  
-tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo para sí misma.  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta bajaría a cenar, los elfos domésticos ya deberían haber preparado todo y no los haría esperar.  
  
Así la última semana de vacaciones llegó al fin par a alivio de Helen, ya no estaría tan sola en su enorme mansión sin nada que hacer, volvió a repasar sus cosas para ver si no se olvidaba de algo y entonces fue que se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?-exclamó Helen viendo una pequeña cesta muy bien adornada vacía.  
  
-disculpe señorita, ¿Qué busca?- se adelantó un elfo, este era pequeño de piel verde y ojos enormes de color ambarino, llevaba puesta una pequeña camisa azul y miraba a la Helen con respeto.  
  
-es que no encuentro a Bastet- respondió angustiada Helen, Bastet era su gato y lo quería mucho siempre estaba a su lado y no se podía ir sin el.  
  
- lo buscaré enseguida señorita- y con un plin desapareció.  
  
Helen se sentó en su cama esperando, en unos minutos volvió a aparecer el mismo elfo con un pequeño gato en manos, este era de color claro una especie de gris con unos cuantos mechones de color negro en las patas, las orejas y la punta de la cola, tenía unos lindos ojos de color azul grisáceo que miraban tiernamente a Helen.  
  
-pequeño bribón me tenías preocupada- dijo Helen tomando al pequeño felino entre sus brazos este ronroneó suavemente- Gracias Ruther- dijo mirando al elfo, este hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
-para servirle señorita- dijo educadamente y como antes volvió a desaparecer.  
  
En poco tiempo Helen ya estaba en camino a la casa de Annette, debido a que Bastet se negaba a ir en su cesto decidió llevarlo en brazos este pequeño se acomodó en el regazo de Helen. Transcurrido el largo viaje Helen se asomó por la ventana de la limusina y pudo ver la mansión de los Van Garrett, a diferencia de la suya, la mansión Van Garrett era más grande y algo lúgubre, en medio del enorme jardín había una gran escultura de dos ángeles cada una de ellas tenía una mano recargada en una espada recargada sobre el suelo y cada una miraba en una posición contraria, a Helen le llamaba mucho la atención esa escultura desde la primera vez que había venido. El auto se detuvo y la puerta se abrió por si sola, bajó con Bastet en los brazos. Una fría brisa rozó su rostro miró a la entrada alguien ya la estaba esperando. 


End file.
